


Long Distance Issues

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex, Smut, Smut and Fluff, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: While Aaron is away in France they have to use the phone....





	

Robert crossed his legs at the ankle and clicked through the emails. The laptop beginning to get a bit warm on his boxer clad crotch. He sighed and sat further back in the pillows; doing accounts wasn't his ideal way to spend a Saturday night but Aaron was still in France and the crowds in the pub were making him feel lonelier than he thought possible. He'd headed upstairs early; checking in that Liv was alright then went for a shower in a vain attempt to waste more time before going to bed. Sitting on his side in just his boxers; he'd looked around and tried to make himself interested enough to watch a movie before grabbing his laptop and deciding to get some work done instead, at least he'd have something other than the glaring absence of Aaron to focus on. He sat up straight and cracked his neck, yawning as he scrolled through the pages of figures. The phone ringing pulled him from his daydream and he grabbed it without looking at the caller,  
"Robert Sugden."  
There was a slight pause before the amused voice came through,  
"Aaron Dingle."  
Robert grinned,  
"How'd you get this number?"  
"Found it written in a men's toilet. It said I'd be guaranteed a good time so..."  
Robert sucked in a breath,  
"Well I can't promise it'll be as good as all the other numbers you call but...."  
"You'll give it a solid try?"  
Robert chuckled,  
"How's your evening?"  
Aaron sighed,  
"Quiet. I'm in for the night."  
"In for the night? What are you? 70?"  
Aaron shifted,  
"Uh...you're in. Aren't you?"  
Robert put the laptop beside him,  
"Yeah. But I was doing work."  
"Sure you were."  
Robert laughed,  
"I was! I was doing bloody...accounts."  
"Mmhmm...Course."  
Robert clicked his tongue,  
"Shut up. What have you been up to?"  
Aaron sighed,  
"Meetings. Went to a yard here, it was insane. So organised. I've stolen some ideas."  
"My little entrepreneur."  
Aaron laughed,  
"Yeah well...we'll see. Anyway then Emile and I got some food and had a couple beers. Now I'm in my room. Talking to you."  
Robert closed his eyes at the sound of Aaron's voice,  
"Missing me?"  
Aaron breathed a laugh down the phone,  
"You'd like that wouldn't you?"  
"I'd like you here...or me there."  
Aaron shifted on the bed,  
"What would we be doing?"  
Robert got butterflies in his stomach as he clicked on to where the conversation was going. He climbed from the bed and clicked the lock on the door before putting the laptop on the floor,  
"You know exactly what we'd be doing."  
"Tell me."  
Robert climbed onto the mattress and sat back against the headboard,  
"In that kind of mood eh? Am I in charge tonight?"  
Aaron let out a moan that sent a spike of lust through Robert's body,  
"What're you doing?"  
"Mmm guess."  
Robert's cock twitched and he pushed his hand down his stomach and into his boxers,  
"Touching yourself? Like I am?"  
Aaron sucked in a breath,  
"I was...thinking about that night we went to the cinema and we took the long way home...do you remember?"  
Robert's eyes fluttered shut at the memory and he stroked himself slowly, unable to move much thanks to the confines of his underwear,  
"Yeah...yeah I remember."  
Aaron moaned quietly down the phone,  
"How you parked up and we put the seats back?"  
Robert bit his lip and pulled his hand from his boxers so he could push them down his thighs before he gripped himself again.  
"I remember. I remember the noises you made...god I wish you were here."  
"Aaron whimpered slightly,  
"Talk to me...tell me what you want to do."  
Robert sucked in a breath as he swiped his thumb over his slit,  
"I want to kiss you...kiss your lips and your throat. Suck my way down to your nipples."  
Aaron groaned slightly and Robert breathed in sharply; his eyes closed as he mentally mapped out Aaron's body.  
"I'm kissing my way down to your cock..."  
"Yeah? It's hard for you."  
Robert chewed his lip as his hand worked his shaft; wishing he was on hands free so he could use his other hand to touch himself as well,  
"You wanna suck it?"  
"Yeah...yeah I do."  
Aaron gasped quietly,  
"I love it when you suck me, your mouth is so good oh my god."  
Robert arched his back slightly and gasped,  
"I want you Aaron...I want you in me."  
"Yes...god yes let me do it. Let me fuck you. You fucking yourself?"  
Robert groaned,  
"I only have one hand."  
Aaron went quiet for a minute then appeared again,  
"Check your messages."  
Robert groaned and looked at the phone, seeing a new one from Aaron he clicked it open to see a photo of Aaron on the bed, stark naked and hard, leaking cock in his hand,  
"Holy shit."  
Robert went to the camera and took a picture of himself, he sent it off and pressed the phone to his ear again,  
"Get it?"  
"H-hold on."  
Aaron disappeared again then groaned down the phone,  
"Fuck sake I miss you."  
Robert arched his back and huffed out a breath,  
"I miss you too...god I miss you too."  
Aaron panted as his hand spend up,  
"Thinking about you fucking me. Can't stop thinking about it. How I'm gonna have you on every single surface when I get home. I'm gonna make you come so much...ah....t-tell me what you're doing."  
Robert whimpered as Aaron's voice, the heat already building inside him,  
"I'm stroking myself...You're gonna make me come so much...I wish you were here to lick it all up."  
Aaron moaned,  
"Yeah...yeah I wanna lick it all up and make you taste it. See how good you taste."  
"Fuck...Aaron...Aaron..."  
Aaron was breathing heavily,  
"You close?"  
Robert could only answer with a moan, his hand speeding up until he could feel his release building inside him,  
"Aaron I'm gonna come."  
Aaron gasped,  
"Me too. Me too...do it with me."  
Robert threw his head back and groaned deeply, a sound that sent a rush through Aaron and got him even closer to his own release,  
"Oh god fuck me...please...please..."  
"R-Robert...ah....FUCK."  
Robert bit down hard on his lip as he shot his load over his fist and onto his stomach and chest,  
"Oh god..."  
Aaron was panting down the phone then groaned,  
"I need this week to hurry up."  
Robert chuckled as he reached for the tissues on the nightstand to clean his stomach,  
"Know what you mean. This isn't enough."  
Aaron sighed,  
"Didn't even get round to mentioning the vibrator you have hidden in the bottom drawer."  
"I don't have a vibrator hidden anywhere."  
Aaron laughed again,  
"Must be mine then."  
"Must be."  
They fell into a comfortable silence until Robert sighed heavily,  
"I really miss you, you know that?"  
Aaron chuckled,  
"Don't blame you. I'm awesome."  
He sighed,  
"I miss you too."  
Robert grunted as he pulled his boxers back up and settled into the bed,  
"What are you doing?"  
Aaron blew out a long breath,  
"Cleaning myself up. You?"  
Robert smirked,  
"Same. Putting off going to sleep."  
"Few more nights. Then I'm all yours."  
Robert sucked in a breath,  
"Well...part mine."  
Aaron laughed,  
"I'm all yours. During the night anyway."  
"Best caffeinate then. I have plans."  
Aaron chuckled again; Robert could hear him moving around,  
"You tired?"  
Aaron sat back on the bed,  
"Yeah. But I don't wanna hang up. I miss talking to you. Sucks looking up and not seeing you in the office."  
Robert closed his eyes and smirked,  
"Yeah tell me about it. I get Adams face staring back at me. Or Jimmy's. When he bothers to come in."  
Aaron chuckled,  
"Jimmy eh? You trying to get me worked up again?"  
"Very funny."  
Robert sighed,  
"Tell me what you did today then."  
"Already told you."  
Robert pulled the duvet from under himself and got under it,  
"Barely. Give me details."  
Aaron yawned,  
"Do I have to? I'd rather just chat about nothing."  
Robert grinned and settled into the bed,  
"Nothing's sounds perfect to me."  
Aaron chuckled down the phone,  
"Perfect then."  
Robert closed his eyes and listened to Aaron talk, the ache in his chest from missing him began to ebb away as he listened to the man's voice.  
"So I'll talk to you tomorrow?"  
Robert smiled,  
"Yeah...hurry up and come home okay?"  
Aaron chuckled,  
"I will. I'll be home soon."  
Robert nodded,  
"Love you."  
"I love you too. Night."  
"Night."  
Robert hung up and sighed; scrolling through his phone to the photos and stopping on a selfie they took before Aaron went, Aaron grinning away and Robert pressing a kiss to his cheek. He stroked Aaron's face with his thumb then dropped the phone on the bed and slung his arm over his face before rolling over and burying his head in Aaron's pillow, taking a deep breath in and snuggling closer as he tried to fall asleep.


End file.
